Invierno
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: Aoi Kunieda no imaginó que la primera nevada del año podría terminar de esa manera. Aoi-Oga. One shot


**-Invierno-**

La joven kendoka jamás imaginó que el día podría terminar de esa manera. No solo se refería a la ligera llovizna matinal que terminó convirtiéndose en una nevada, porque también estaba la extraña e inesperada cita, si así se le podía llamar con Oga Tatsumi.

El mismo individuo que según los rumores había sido capaz de unificar a todos los delincuentes de la escuela Ishiyama bajo su mando y el mismo que aún estando en preparatoria tenía un bebé que llevaba a todos lados sobre su espalda.

Miró resignada el cielo cada vez más cargado de nubes. Su practica de kendo había terminado hace poco, Nene junto con las demás chicas se habían ido primero, no la habrían dejado sola pero sabían que la reina Kunieda permanecería más tiempo entrenando.

Desvió la mirada al reloj sobre el edificio principal. Las cinco de la tarde, a esa hora solo ella seguía en la escuela, conocía de sobra al tipo de estudiantes que había por eso decido usar su fuerza para defender a las mujeres.

Pero prefirió no pensar en eso porque entonces indudablemente saldría a tema él. Se colocó la bufanda, tomó su sombrilla con la esperanza de no tener que usarla así que se apresuró antes de que el clima empeorara.

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo cuando el frío viento azotó su cuerpo tan pronto abandonó la protección del edificio. Caminó más deprisa y antes de que atravesara la reja sus pies dejaron de moverse al tiempo que su cuerpo se paralizaba.

Cuando pensaba que era la única en la escuela terminó equivocándose. Con el andar lento, las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón y con el gesto despreocupado Oga Tatsumi se encontraba a escasos metros de ella.

Aoi olvidó entonces como caminar, o que hacer en ese tipo de situaciones. Por un instante su mente se quedó en blanco escuchando como su corazón palpitaba más rápido que de costumbre.

**-"Creí que solo quedaba yo en la escuela"-** Fue lo único que pudo decir.

**-"Me quede dormido en la última clase y Furuichi solo me dejó una nota"- **

_-Aún soy demasiado joven para morir por una descarga eléctrica- _Oga le había mostrado la nota que su amigo dejó sobre su escritorio sin aclararle a la joven a que se refería.

Lo miró un minuto consiente que esa explicación era la que mejor se ajustaba al hombre, porque cuando no lo veía envuelto en alguna pelea entonces estaba durmiendo.

Su cabello se alborotó con el frío aire que le recordó donde se encontraba, vio como la ropa de Oga se agitaba mientras que él parecía no notar el descenso de temperatura. Hasta ese momento Aoi se dio cuenta de algo, su mirada asombrada se dirigió hacía uno de los hombros del hombre y estuvo segura que un gritito ridículo se había escapado de su garganta al ver a Baby Beel desnudo.

Señaló con su dedo donde el pequeño demonio se aferraba a la espalda. Oga frunció el ceño al ver su expresión y después de dirigir su mirada a donde la chica le señalaba habló ignorando el fluido que colgaba de la nariz de Baby Beel.

**-"¡Ah! Es Baby Beel"-** Dijo como si fuese la primera vez que la mujer se encontraba con el bebe, y como si esa fuese la explicación que esperaba.

**-"Eso es obvio"-** Exclamó una alarmada kendoka**. –"Lo que no, es que lo traigas desnudo con este clima"-**

Oga quizá protestar, decirle que qué otra cosa podía hacer. Después de todo no tenía ninguna experiencia con bebés y mucho menos interés en cuidar al hijo del Rey Demonio, pero apenas abrió la boca la chica ya había tomado su brazo arrastrándolo hasta un centro comercial.

Aoi hizo una mueca satírica. No imaginaba que la ropa para un bebé que no rebasaba el año de edad fuese tan costosa, echó una mirada al precio nuevamente, a un Oga que miraba sin interés la tienda y a Baby Beel que aspiraba su nariz sin mucho resultado.

Recordó a su hermano Kouta y pensó que debía hacerlo por ambos, después de todo no podía dejar que un niño pasara frío y enfermara por culpa de un padre irresponsable si ella podía hacer algo.

Sonrió ahora un poco más tranquila ahora que Baby Beel estaba abrigado, recordándose que el abrigo que tanto deseaba podía esperar un tiempo.

**-"Asegúrate de abrigarlo al menos mientras pasa el invierno. De lo contrarió podría pescar un resfriado"-** Le advirtió, mientras avanzaba por calle cada vez menos transitada.

Aoi se acomodó su bufanda notando como la temperatura comenzaba descender y después de un tiempo los primeros copos de nieve hacían su aparición.

Abrió su sombrilla, sin atreverse a ofrecérsela a Oga se limitó a dirigirle una discreta mirada, viendo como se había abrochado finalmente su chaqueta. Sonrió ante la escena pensando que finalmente aquel problemático hombre empezaba a sentir frío.

Se colocó a su lado tendiéndole su paraguas, desviando la mirada cuando Oga volteó a verla extrañado por el gesto.

**-"Baby Beel"-** Dijo señalando al niño que parecía sentir los embates del clima.

Caminaron sin volver a hablar, hasta que Oga le tendió sin más a un adormilado demonio mientras él se alejaba unos pasos y regresar con dos bebidas calientes. Le ofreció una a la chica.

Casi echó a correr para evitar que el hombre notara su sonrojo, llevando en la misma mano el café enlatado y en la otra a Beel-sama que dormía ajeno a la reacción de ambos adolescentes.

Oga miró asustado como la chica se alejaba de él y tuvo que correr para alcanzarla. No dijo nada, en su lugar tomó la lata que sostenía Aoi, la abrió y antes de devolvérsela tomó el paraguas procurando que cubriera a la mujer y al bebé.

Aoi pensó nerviosa si aquel gesto era una forma de agradecerle por lo que había hecho, o si se trataba de otro de los extraños modos de Oga por pedir una cita. Lo que no imaginó fue que el hombre trataba de permanecer a su lado consiente que alejarse de Baby Beel podría traer severas consecuencias, y el riesgo aumentaba si al despertar de su siesta no lo veía.

En definitiva no estaba dispuesto a sufrir una descarga eléctrica ese dìa tan problemático.

* * *

Quise ser la primera en escribir un fic de este manga tan genial y futuro anime en español. Aoi-Oga es por mucho mi pareja fav. me encanta como se comporta Aoi cuando esta cerca de Oga y èl sencillamente es màs distraido que toda Ishiyama junta xD.

Bno ojala les haya gustado, y dejen sus comentarios.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


End file.
